<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>长诀 by thatsaltruism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230687">长诀</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsaltruism/pseuds/thatsaltruism'>thatsaltruism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, POV Multiple, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, many years after the final scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsaltruism/pseuds/thatsaltruism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>即便是此刻她也认为自己不是爱他，但他如这一块疤痕，令她终生难愈。<br/>“我不知道……”他低喃着，却垂下沉重的睫，“但是我说过，我不必把一切都带进地狱里。”</p><p>私设：人们成年后，手腕上会出现一个描述自己灵魂伴侣的词语。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>长诀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>她总是静谧地坐在窗前，目光如泻海浪，盘发如云如山，美丽得近乎于巍峨。子爵订下巴黎最昂贵的丝绸包裹她柔软的肌肤和狰狞的疤痕，令她能在伦敦的幕布后无懈可击，尽管她仍习于倦怠地注视着连绵阴雨下的窗外，仿佛在凝望被浇灭的大火余烬。<br/>
他不喜欢火。壁炉里焚烧的木质气味，燃气灯罩里被加热的煤油与金属味道，所有与星火相关之物都应当被潮湿而无休的雨浇熄，可这雨却无法洗掉她腕上虬结的烫疤。<br/>
报纸曾刊登他们的婚礼照片：是他用蕾丝缠绕的疤痕，以指掌握住的疤痕，用吻拜会的疤痕，都是无济于事的粉饰——多年前英勇的贵族带着女伶逃离那可怖的歌剧院时，她倏然回头，恍惚地去触碰正熊熊燃烧的火苗。<br/>
被烫焦的皮肉散发出怪异的气味，与被灼烧融化的白色丝绸黏着，撕扯它需十分狠心。<br/>
克里斯汀与丈夫分享她的一切，却不包括那一刻的想法，以及那被毁去的词语。<br/>
拉乌尔从十六岁时开始期待词语的出现，父亲告诉他那会是预言，也会是回声，或者，如他母亲所说的那样，是一张空头支票。她那时的兴趣已转向来自丈夫的昂贵珠宝，也习于他长久不归。比起展示那个词语，她更乐于用一副手镯将它盖住，并希望钻石足够大，可以让人不注意到那细小的字母。<br/>
而对他来说，那个词语是“克里斯汀”。即便要穿过杀戮、绑架和阴谋才能将戒指套上她的手指，他也相信那就是自己手腕上烙印的词语，是重逢。<br/>
他爱她，而她恰好是他命定的伴侣，子爵在成年生日的那天第一次看到这个词语的时候就知道，她一定会回到自己身旁。<br/>
但她从来缄默不言，仿佛自己被命运放过，从未有过烙印。舞台上她用厚重的脂粉遮盖，台下即便最亲密的人也无缘见到，好奇允许拉乌尔一再追问，礼节则让他对她因此显见的犹豫和不安保持沉默。<br/>
所以，如火焚去的剧院一样，高朋满座被遗址替换，词语也被疤痕取代，成为她永恒的秘密。<br/>
母亲老去，她曾优雅的面孔变得疲惫，贵族夫人的面具也因此不再合衬。不知何时她变得尖刻而直接，从摇动的折扇后若隐若现的眼瞳折射出近乎于狡黠的光，告慰婚礼前正为此困扰的儿子：“我亲爱的，人们并不是都要和他们灵魂的伴侣永远在一起，这就是灵魂的意义。”<br/>
“那难道不会令人不甘？”<br/>
“有的人会用余生来寻找，也有的人会安于命运，因灵魂离散并不那么可怕。”她回答，“你看，孩子，你已拥有了你的妻子和你的伴侣，却还要寻找。而克里斯汀，上帝保佑她，无论那个词语是什么，所指涉的是你与否，她都已不会再寻找。假使我这样比对，你能否明白这答案？”<br/>
他以为答案是痛苦和忍耐，但现实告诉他是平静。娶自己所爱，爱自己所爱的生活这样无波澜，几乎超出拉乌尔的奢望。她翩跹于她的舞台和家园，几乎不曾争吵，她似乎能明白他所有的想法，而能抚平它们所有焦躁的褶皱。<br/>
只是平静并非死水，迁徙至英国的决定如把过多的雨带进了生活，她难以盛住过多的流水，而怪异地沉默下来。<br/>
不追问是他的优点，却并非他的义务。子爵走近克里斯汀，亲吻她挽起的发，然后问她：“是什么令你感到不快了吗，我亲爱的？”<br/>
“我从未不快。”她立即回答，带着拉乌尔熟悉的轻快，却几近无生机，如被风吹干了的落叶，会在破碎时发出清脆的声音，从某种意义上，是能使不知它已死去的人感到愉快的，“我只是在观赏这里的雨。”<br/>
“因它足以浇灭一场大火吗？”他的声音不受控制得变得意有所指，而她闻言只是微笑：“我从来不畏惧火。”<br/>
他时常觉得她似乎明白自己的不安，但又毫无知觉。<br/>
“可它会烧毁许多东西。”他再一次提高了音调，几乎是不依不饶的，令她微微侧目：“是什么在困扰你，亲爱的？”<br/>
“你知道的，克里斯汀，我……一直都很高兴，能遇见我命定的伴侣。”丈夫回答，握住她消瘦的手，察觉那掌心的凉，“这很奢侈，我想不是所有人都能和我一样幸运。”<br/>
她温和地注视着拉乌尔，嘴角拉出一个浅浅的、冠冕堂皇的笑：“是的。”<br/>
“所以，你和我一样幸运吗？”子爵终于在时隔多年后问她。<br/>
克里斯汀垂眸整理她的裙摆，纤细的指尖抚平丝质因坐姿而生的一道皱痕。她的动作里缺乏那种矫揉造作的拖延，而更似帕米娜在接过那刃匕首时以指尖优雅地抚摸锋芒，有种刽子手的仁慈。而她的神情这样恍惚，仿佛想起旧事。</p><p>***</p><p>克里斯汀得知魅影将要死去，是在离开巴黎的前一年，在她开始隐藏眼角皱纹的年纪。她规避自己的衰老，如回避人终会死亡这个事实一样，不过是考验想象力能否将它们修饰得无疵。<br/>
仆人领着她穿过蓊郁的草木，小径尽头深闭的屋宅是他将长眠的地方。<br/>
室内昏暗，窗帘沉重地垂落着，有一种苦涩的药水试剂味道，混杂着死亡能碾磨出的萧条。她被引向坐在写字台前的背影，合上书回头的男子比她记忆中更嶙峋消瘦，但紧绷的倨傲是熟悉的。他以一种怪异的缓慢回过头，用周全的礼仪迎接克里斯汀。假使她只是年轻无知的少女，对面前的男子一无所知，她必然会相信这是个骗局，面前的男人并非濒死的弱者，而是处心积虑要再一次将她诱陷。<br/>
但她不知为何，对他十分了解。<br/>
他如骷髅里磷火般尖锐的目光，无限接近于尸体的索然神情，都令她忧伤地相信他正死去。<br/>
“我很感激你愿意来见我。”终于，他说。一抹轻忽的笑掠过他畸形扭曲的唇，但并不是轻松解脱的意味，无法消弭的憎恨横贯其间，令笑容亦如同疤痕。<br/>
克里斯汀低头，任由目光垂落，可开口重复手中信件末尾的句子：“‘你应无负担地享受你的生活，而非来参与我的命运。’”<br/>
“先生，”她的唇吃力地合拢出一个笑容，却是颤抖的，“您这样傲慢——您明知道我无法拒绝任何将死之人最后的请求。”<br/>
“傲慢绝非我的本意，”他回答，“我不希望我要以死亡要挟你到来。”<br/>
克里斯汀迟疑地靠近他，却意识到对方也是犹豫的。她轻轻抚上男子肩头的手乏力，如她的声音：“但你知道，我一定会来。”<br/>
“哦，是的，”他疲倦地微笑，“我习于推卸责任。”<br/>
他示意克里斯汀坐下：“但允许我这样形容：你的道德感和仁慈不是驱使你来到这里的全部理由。”<br/>
“先生——”<br/>
“埃里克，”他突兀地打断了对方，提示地说，“我的名字。我想我不必把一切都带进地狱里，对吗？”<br/>
她轻微地敛起双肩，微微点了点头。<br/>
“你想知道什么？”<br/>
克里斯汀讶异于他的笃定。良久，她道：“一定要问的话，假如你能被如此轻易地动摇——”她咽下后半个句子，戚然地微笑：“抱歉，只是……在那时，你知道，如果我的快乐都不足以打动你，我不明白为什么悲伤可以。”<br/>
埃里克静静地回望着她，轻声道：“我以为你已经忘却了。”<br/>
“我不明白为什么可以，”她被刺痛地将上半身靠近他，像蛇一样咄咄逼人。她近乎嘲讽地笑，“想想吧，先生，我没有那么幸运，得以被赦免见到他人因我而死去的命运。”<br/>
他向后仰去，仿佛深陷于靠垫和椅背营造出的舒适，瓷质的面具折射出一点不自然的亮，声音却那样轻微：“作为你曾经的导师，我为不曾教会你自私感到遗憾。”<br/>
在她开口前，男子抬起手示意她静默，未被残酷命运侵蚀的眼在此刻流露出淡淡的笑意：“我必须对你坦白，我曾经是以堕落为美的人，我认为毁灭是一种美德，道德和仁慈都是令人软弱的诡计。即便在遇到你后也是如此。我希望你和我一起坠入幽冷的湖水底部，忘却光明和白昼，忘却道德和同情。至少在那时，我认为你是要接受我的黑暗，而不是照亮它——”<br/>
仿佛过多的话语抽离了空气，埃里克不得不吃力地停下，他颤抖着将手旁杯中的液体一饮而尽，才得以继续叙述：“但，我希望你明白，我不享受杀戮。”言止于此，他沉默了片刻才继续道，“我并不喜爱杀死他们的过程，也不喜爱这个结果。尽管我也很清楚，这种情感并不意味着你所说的愧疚。”<br/>
“那么后悔呢？你会感到后悔吗？”<br/>
“后悔是一种功利的情绪，人之所以会感到后悔，在于其欲望的落空、祈愿的失望。我从未因他们的死所带来的任何结果而有过希望，但我不会称之它为后悔。”<br/>
“……你不曾希望？包括那个令我堕落的计划也不曾给你希望吗？”<br/>
“我并不期待。”他承认，“得到你对我而言只是一个结果，我很清楚你不爱我。”<br/>
克里斯汀默然注视着他指关节下那抹金属的亮，轻声道：“但你应该后悔。”<br/>
他似乎是不解地抬起了视线，看到她流露出疲态的面孔，因颓丧而失却了面具般的精致，却并未望着自己，只是近乎于呓语地说：“埃里克，我的老师，这是最令我恐惧的地方：你会把人的生命包括在结果里。比起你的面孔、你的愤怒，最令我不愿接近你的原因是这个。”她几乎是懊悔地，尽管自己也难以分辨那懊悔是因她未能改变皮安吉的死还是别的：“也许我从未让你明白过这一点。”<br/>
“……我很抱歉。”终于，他回答，“我放你离开时，不再奢求你的快乐会有任何原因是为了我，但我并未意识到你未来的悲哀会是因为我。”<br/>
静，怪异的、凝固的静。但假如这样的静能让时间停止，能让她面前残酷而怪异的男人存在于世界上，克里斯汀并不介意用缄默来阻止挂钟指针缓慢的逡巡。可她逼迫自己开口，把她需要说的话说完：“如果能让你欣慰的话，比你想象的更自私，我来到这里的原因的确不全是为了你。”<br/>
她的声音比她所预料的更嘶哑，并不是她记忆中曾使人魂牵梦萦的优美。一丝惭愧掠过她的唇，她已继续道：“我是为了我自己。”<br/>
克里斯汀轻轻摘下了右手的长手套，裸露出的皮肤清寒如一抹脆弱的月光，而她手腕翻转，曝露出绵亘的烫疤，即使有高明的医术曾经试图疗愈，也未能弥补那恒定的破败狰狞。<br/>
“我不明白，克里斯汀。”他愕然地看着画像上的污渍、瓷器上的裂痕，女人纤细的指尖轻抚崎岖的皮肤，仿佛要以此来平复沸腾着的情绪。<br/>
终于，克里斯汀遏住如风吹烛火般惊跳的眼神，平静地迎上埃里克惊痛的目光：“一直以来，我都认为音乐能让我与故去的父亲重逢，而带给我音乐的人是你。”她微微转过视线，将目光落在从窗帘漏下的一隙里渗入的光亮上，“所以，直到我们分别的那一天，我都相信词语所指涉的人是你。”<br/>
他微微张了张嘴，仿佛难以相信她所说出的句子。<br/>
“在我……把戒指，交还给你后，拉乌尔在船上告诉了我他的词语，”她自嘲地一笑，稍稍抬起手腕，尝试回忆起那时的疼痛，却只能想起那妖冶艳丽的火光，“那时我才知道，我们拥有同一个词语。是重逢。”<br/>
“恭喜。”他涩然地说。<br/>
“然后我毁了它，”她叹了口气，却平淡地回答，“我用火毁了它。”<br/>
埃里克抬起眼，指出他无法回避的事实：“你并非不爱子爵。”<br/>
“我的愧疚不因为不爱他，”她微微闭上眼，将脸后仰试图掩去流泪的可能，继续道：“而是因为你，怀着这样想法的我要和他分享爱，这……并不公平。”<br/>
“为什么，”他忧伤地望着克里斯汀，“你不应该这样对待自己。”<br/>
“因为我一直希望那个人是你，我不希望任何别的人以为那是在形容他们。”她终于说，如揭开一个谜底，魔术师从帽子里捉住了兔子的耳朵，克里斯汀为此露出一个近乎于快乐的笑容，“所以终于得到你的消息、得知你想要见我，我迫不及待要与你重逢。”<br/>
她眼中已有泪水，即便是此刻她也觉得自己不是爱他，但他如这一块疤痕，令她终生难愈。<br/>
“我不知道……”他低喃着，却垂下沉重的睫，“但是我说过，我不必把一切都带进地狱里。”<br/>
克里斯汀看到他解开自己珐琅质的袖扣，将它们放在一旁。被卷起的衬衣袖口裸露出一个青黑色的词语，需她倾身才能看清。<br/>
是离别。<br/>
“我一直都知道那只会是你，克里斯汀，这就是为什么我直到即将死去才把我的渴望付诸实践的原因。不同于多年前，这会是永远的别离，你将是我灵魂永远的伴侣。”他沉沉地说，几乎是带着笑意的，“我们都为了自己的想法……忍耐，这令我不能更加确信。”<br/>
她的泪滴落在膝上，将那只手套氤出一片湿渍，无声的悲泣令她视之仍十分优雅，眼泪却仿佛在带走她的活力。<br/>
“允许我……”她低声说，随后站起身，轻轻地牵起他衰朽而消瘦的手，在那个词语上落下一个轻飘飘的吻。<br/>
几个小时后，他死了。</p><p>***</p><p>克里斯汀抬起头，留意到子爵注视她的目光。那一瞬间记忆的游荡，如堕入深海，打捞时总会带出无关的往事。几乎是疲倦地，她微微笑了：“是的，我和你一样幸运。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Erik的词是“离别”，C和R的都是“重逢”，因为是好久前脑的，写起来感觉有些绕了（。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>